Sisters
by StormQuinn56
Summary: Juvia and Wendy are sisters! They attend Fairy Tail Academy to get out of their abusive parents' house. What will happen Will they have fun?


**I was inspired by the fanfic** ** _My_** **Sister's** ** _Keeper!_** **Thank you Dark Gothic Lolita for writing that awesome fanfic! You've inspired me to make a story Juvia and Wendy being sisters! I hope you all enjoy!**

11 Years Ago...

Juvia was getting beaten by her parents. She didn't do anything wrong, but her parents were drunk and mean. She hoped the new member of the family wasn't awake and crying for her. Juvia's eyes dilated when the baby started crying. Their mom and dad looked at each other. They started to go up the stairs, but...

"No! Don't hurt her! Take Juvia instead!" Juvia told her parents. Even though she was young, she didn't want Wendy to get hurt. Her parents looked at her in shock.

"You'll take her place, Juvia?" Dad asked.

"Yes, Juvia will take her place." Juvia answered. She didn't move nor scream when both her parents started to hit her. After a while, Wendy calmed down and she stopped crying, but that wasn't right, not to Juvia. So, after their parents was finished with her, she ran up the stairs and she saw Wendy in the arms of a girl. Juvia almost ran at the girl, but she quickly remembered Wendy. "Who are you? Why are you here? And, why are you touching my baby sister?" Juvia hissed. _Oh, so her talking in third person is a front unless she is with this little one._ The girl thought. The girl put her hand on Wendy's head and Juvia growled.

"Relax, relax, I won't hurt her! See?" The girl put Wendy back in her crib and she started to cry, but Juvia quickly picked her up and held her close to her. At this, Wendy didn't cry, instead, she grabbed her sister's hair, but she didn't pull it. Juvia looked at the girl.

"Answer my questions!" Juvia hissed. The girl sighed.

"My name is Meredy. I am here because I could hear screaming from this house and I live next door. I got worried, so I came over here and I climbed to this window and I saw a baby crying. It broke my heart and when I came in here, she was crying "Juvia". That must be you." Meredy guessed. Juvia fell down onto the ground.

"Oh, Wendy, I'm so sorry, but I had to take your punishment." Juvia tells Wendy. Meredy gasped. "Yes, you've heard right. My parents abused me so bad, I don't even care about myself anymore. But, when Wendy was born, I swore that I would protect her." Juvia tells Meredy.

"You mean just because she is doing what a baby needs to do, your parents decided to beat her?" Meredy asked in shock.

"Yes, but I took her beating. I wouldn't let any harm come to Wendy." Juvia says, smiling at Wendy,who was now sleeping.

"That's a great thing you did. Anyway, I want to be your friend and hers as well, if you don't mind." Meredy tells Juvia.

"I don't mind. Sorry for attacking you. Maybe we can hang out sometime?" Juvia asked. Meredy nodded.

"Sure." Meredy answered. And, hang out they did, even if Ultear had to come over to get Juvia and Wendy to get away from their parents, they hung out like a group of friends. Even Ultear joined in the fun.

11 Years Later...

Juvia was now 17 years old and she would be attending Fairy Tail Academy. Wendy was now 12 and she would be attending Fairy Tail High Academy as well. "Onee-chan, help." Wendy calls to Juvia. Juvia quickly ran to Wendy's room and she saw their dad molesting her.

"Tou-san, take me!" Juvia shouted. Their dad looked at Wendy and he pushed her onto the bed and he went to Juvia. He groped Juvia's chest and she just took it. Wendy got scared, and she went to hug Juvia. Juvia put her hand on Wendy's head. When their dad got finished with Juvia, he left them alone.

"Onee-chan, I didn't mean for you to...do that. I'm sorry!" Wendy cried. Juvia picked up Wendy and she hugged her.

"Don't be sorry. Anyway, I'm glad we can stay in dorms at Fairy Tail Academy. We don't have to come back here." Juvia tells Wendy.

"Can I room with you?" Wendy asked. Juvia smiled.

"Of course, Wendy. Now, go pack a bag." Juvia ordered. She put Wendy down on the ground and she nodded. She left to pack a bag. Ultear was in the room hiding. "Ultear, you come on out now." Juvia says, smiling at the woman. Ultear smiled back and then she frowned.

"I would've gotten him away from her, but I knew that he would freak if I showed myself." Ultear says, looking at Juvia.

"I know and then he would've hurt her like he did that day." Juvia says, clinching her fists. Ultear looked at Juvia shocked. _That day? Her birthday!_ She thought.

"What happened?" She asked.

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
